


I'll be there for you (until our time runs out)

by Yaoiwriteronly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Amnesia, Anxious Yachi Hitoka, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Azumane Asahi Needs a Hug, Azumane Asahi is a Good Significant Other, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu Fluff, Bipolar Disorder, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Bottom Azumane Asahi, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Bottom Sugawara Koushi, Bottom Tendou Satori, Boys In Love, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Dementia, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, Depression, Doctor Sugawara Koushi, Doctor/Patient, Dork Kuroo Tetsurou, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Farmer Kita Shinsuke, Fear, Hanahaki Disease, Hanamaki Takahiro is a Little Shit, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, I'm Sorry, Insecure Azumane Asahi, Insomnia, Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Jealous Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kozume Kenma Needs a Hug, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Long-Suffering Ennoshita Chikara, Long-Suffering Sawamura Daichi, Love Confessions, M/M, Matsukawa Issei in Love, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Shimizu Kiyoko, Minor Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Minor Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Miya Atsumu Swears, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Narcolepsy, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Nervous Azumane Asahi, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Oblivious Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oblivious Yaku Morisuke, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Pining Miya Atsumu, Pining Sakusa Kiyoomi, Pining Shirabu Kenjirou, Please Don't Kill Me, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Kuroo Tetsurou, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Protective Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sad Akaashi Keiji, Sad Bokuto Koutarou, Sad Haiba Lev, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Sad Iwaizumi Hajime, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Sad Kozume Kenma, Sad Kuroo Tetsurou, Sad Miya Atsumu, Sad Nishinoya Yuu, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Sad Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sad with a Happy Ending, Salty Shirabu Kenjirou, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Sawamura Daichi's Thighs, Seizures, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Semi Eita Swears, Semi Eita is So Done, Shirabu Kenjirou Swears, Shirabu Kenjirou is a Little Shit, Social Anxiety, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sugawara Koushi is a Good Friend, Sugawara Koushi is a Little Shit, Sugawara Koushi is a Mess, Tanaka Ryuunosuke Being an Idiot, Tanaka Ryuunosuke is a Good Friend, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori Needs a Hug, Tendou Satori is a Little Shit, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Top Kageyama Tobio, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Top Nishinoya Yuu, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, Top Sawamura Daichi, Top Semi Eita, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, Trauma, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsundere Shirabu Kenjirou, Unrequited Love, Why Did I Write This?, Why is the Rum Gone?, Yamaguchi Tadashi Needs a Hug, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoiwriteronly/pseuds/Yaoiwriteronly
Summary: Suna signs up for a doctor assistant position due to his families nagging and meddling. One thing though, Suna absolutely dispises hospitals. The plain white walls, the feeling of being trapped, the knowledge that not everyone who enters a hospital gets to leave. He hates it.But, after getting to know the patients that now depended on him to keep them alive, he finds himself growing more concerned for them. It wasn't a good feeling, the sinking pit in his stomach that feared the day he walked in to the news of a lost friend. It clawed its way down his throat and haunted his very being.And he falls in love. Osamu is everything Suna has ever dreamed of for a future lover. He's beautiful, smart, funny, perfect in every way possible. And he was dying. Falling further into his hallucinations and delusions that the real world around him begins to fade, with him along with it.He needed to help these people. Stay with them and keep them alive. But, as weeks drag on, their sicknesses grow deadlier. Death clung to their skin like a purfume and  grim acceptance fills their once hopeful eyes.But, maybe medicine and IV's weren't what they needed. Love cures everything afterall.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 31
Kudos: 110





	1. Oh no, he's hot

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HEY HEY! Thank you for checking this out!
> 
> I've been reading a lot of sad Haikyuu fanfictions about diseases and figured I should throw one into the mix as well. Have you guys read the Bokuto x Akaashi fanfic 'In Another Life'? God, that one broke me, I've never cried so hard. Go read it if you haven't yet, it's worth every tear. I can't write something like that, so don't expect any major character deaths. What can I say, I'm a slut for those cute, heartfelt happy endings. 
> 
> Love is the strongest force on the planet and all that cheesy crap. I hope you enjoy this though, I'm having fun writing it.  
> If you ever cry, I give you permission to murder me. 
> 
> Bye bye *Yeets myself out of existence*
> 
> Follow me on Twitter! I'm @IsHaikyuu for sneak peeks and memes!

Suna hated hospitals. He hated the smell, the vibe, and the patients that came and went. 

He didn't want to apply for the assistant position, but his parents insisted on it. As a well off Japanese medical family, it was expected of him to carry on the legacy.

That didn't mean he wanted to, but he found it easier to go along with what they say instead of arguing. 

So, when Monday rolled around, he found himself strolling through a cold hospital with a white coat on. 

Patients of all shapes and sizes passed by, nodding at him, probably thinking he's a doctor.

Suna sighed and walked up to the reception desk, quickly asking for directions to his employer and heading off.

He found Dr. Suga talking to a group of his friends, waiting for him.

"Ah! You must be Suna! Follow me and I'll show you around," Suga exclaimed when he spotted him.

He waved the group off and together, they strolled down the winding halls. 

"I oversee a total of 10 patients a day. Each of them are here with special or rare sicknesses. Don't worry though, none of them are contagious. What I need you to do is visit them and keep them company when I am unable to. I hear that you are from a rather well known family so I assume you know how to read monitors and change IVs when needed," Suga looked down at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I can handle it," Suna sighed tiredly.

Suga nodded in response and opened a door to a dark room.

"This room belongs to Hinata Shouyo, he is here with Hanahaki Disease. He's in the early stages of it and refuses surgery so... we'll have to leave it up to fate and medicine. Never a fun time for a doctor when they have to depend on fate to save a patients life," Suga scratched his neck angrily.

"Have you figured out who is causing it?" He asked.

"Kageyama Tobio, the pro volleyball player," Suga groaned.

Suna winced. He's heard of Kageyama. Unapproachable, demanding and completely oblivious. 

Hanahaki Disease is entirely rare. It grows a flower in the victim's throat and makes them cough up petals. In its last stage, the patient chokes on the entire flower bud and dies. It's formed when an individual falls into a pure, unrequited love. 

It must be heartbreaking to know with 100% certainty that the one you love doesn't feel the same way. 

The headed further down the hall to another door. Suga took a pair of gloves out of his pocket and carefully slid them on before turning the handle.

Suna understood the gloves when he peeked into the room and saw how spotless it was. A tall, black haired man was sitting on the bed pouring hand sanitizer into his palms.

"This is Sakusa Kiyoomi, he suffers from intense touch aversion, germaphobia and OCD," Suga smiled while gently closing the door so they didn't disturb the cleaning freak.

Or at least that's what Suna calls him.

The next door that opened up was dark with a hunched over figure in a chair under a pile of blankets.

"Kenma-san, are you awake?" Suga softly asked.

The blankets moved and a small boy peeked out, a glow of a game device shining on his face. 

"When am I never not awake?" Kenma deadpanned.

Suga chuckled darkly and introduced them.  
"Suna, this is Kozume Kenma, he's here from insomnia and narcolepsy." 

Suna waved half-heartedly.

"Odd combo," he commented.

"It's a bitch to, at night I can't close my eyes, but when morning comes I can't seem to keep 'em open," Kenma groaned with a heavily lidded stare.

"If you don't get off your game and go to sleep, I'll take it away," Suga warned.

Why does he seem more like a mom then a doctor?

Kenma sighed and headed to his bed, shutting the game off as he passed.

Suga closed the door and they turned into a new hallway.

He opened the first door and they were greeted with a loud, enthusiastic, "HEY HEY HEY!"

A man with odd white and grey hair jumped off his bed and flashed up to them, rambling on and on about nothing.

"This is Bokuto Koutarou, he's bipolar, and easily depressed," Suga explained before he was cut off.

"Suga! Look at what I can do!" He proceeded to do a backflip, stumbling on his landing.

Immediately, he sunk into himself, "why can I never do anything right?" He looked up and spotted Suna and got excited again, "Oh!? Hey hey hey! You must be Suga's new assistant! Hope you're better than the last one, they barely even lasted a day!" He laughed.

Suna almost got whiplash at how fast this man's personality changes. 

Suga ushered him down the hall, to a waiting doctor who would take him to the hospitals gym to let out some steam.

"He's a piece of work," Suna muttered. 

He had no doubt that Bokuto would be one hell of a headache soon.

"That he is, Suna-san," Suga giggled.

He led Suna further down and gently knocked on a door.

Suna raised his eyebrow questioningly. He got his answer when a tall, timid looking man hesitantly answered.

"S-Suga-san! What are y-you doing-" the tall man spotted Suna and flinched back hard enough to knock himself over.

"This is Azumane Asahi, he suffers from social anxiety disorder and fear. He doesn't like meeting new people so it may take a while for him to warm up to you," Suga almost whispered, probably so he didn't startle Asahi even more as he helped him up and led him to his bed.

After Suga lightly closed the door, they continued walking to the next room. 

He opened it and a black haired, responsible man stood to greet them.

"This is Sawamura Daichi, he's here because he has mental trauma and seizures," Suga said quickly as Daichi walked up to them with a kind smile.

"Suga, it's nice to see you again. I see your apprentice has arrived, it's nice to meet you," Daichi held out his hand for him to shake.

The mans grip was tight and solid, with each shake, Suna felt like Daichi would rip his arm off. 

When he withdrew his hand, his shoulder was aching and his palm stinging. 

"It's nice to meet you as well," he managed out.

Suga chuckled and pulled Daichi out of the room, making him walk with them to the next destination.

A short pale blond haired man was walking out of the room they were heading for.

"Shirabu! You know you can't walk around without a doctor!" Suga scolded.

"This is Shirabu Kenjirou, he has PTSD and anger issues," Daichi quickly explained to Suna.

"I don't have anger issues Daichi. Everything just annoys me and should drop off the face of the earth," Shirabu twitched angrily.

"That could literally be considered the definition of anger issues," Suga deadpanned.

He eyed the 3 of them and stormed down the hall, quickly followed by a passing doctor.

"Keep an eye on him, Ennoshita. You know how he gets," Suga drawled as they passed. 

A tired grunt was all they got in return. 

They walked some more and stopped at yet another door.

Suga didn't even have to knock and the frame was being slammed open.

"Suga! What can I do for ya! Oh my, is this Suna!? What a surprise!" A red headed man babbled cheerfully.

He didn't even want to know how this serial killer looking man knew his name. 

"This demon is Tendou Satori, I'm not necessarily sure why he's here, all I know is that he keeps coming back," Suga sighed tiredly.

"Ah! Now if I told you, I'd have to kill you! My secrets aren't something you should take lightly," he leaned in close to them. "I know things!" He whispered cheerfully.

With that, he turned around and shut the door, effectively cutting off the cackles on the other side.

"He's just a bright ball of sunshine," Suna hummed with the straightest face.

"Isn't he just? The conversations I hear in his room at 3 AM could give anyone nightmares," Daichi shivered lightly.

"To be fair, any conversation at 3 AM is bound to be weird," Suna shrugged.

Suga laughed and led them away. 

Another door flew open and a brown haired pretty boy strutted out.

"Why do none of you follow the rules," Suga sighed.

"Refreshing-chan! You know I don't follow the rules, I make them!" The pretty boy posed cockily.

Suna could already tell he'd hate him.

"This idiot is Oikawa Tooru, when he first got here I thought he was here because of his stupidity," Suga side commented.

"R U D E!" Oikawa drawled out.

"But, in the end, I found out he was here because he has amnesia," he finished.

"Actually! I remember a lot thank you! I can't even remember what I forgot!" Oikawa corrected.

"That's because you have amnesia, Oikawa," Daichi deadpanned.

"Bah! Details, details! If whatever I forgot was so important then why haven't I gotten a hint of what it is?" Oikawa waved them off and headed down the hall.

"I give up," Suga mourned.

The last room he led them to was at the end of the long hall.

Suga nudged open the door and Suna peeked threw the frame.

A man with grey hair and an undercut was sitting on a chair in front of the window, reading a book.

"Osamu-san, how are you feeling today?" Suga questioned.

"Are you the real Suga this time or just my imagination again?" Osamu looked up at them distrustfully.

Suna shivered at the question. Maybe this man had heavy hallucinations?

"No, it's actually me. I'm bringing my apprentice around to introduce you all! Would you like to meet him?" Suga asked gently.

Osamu shut his book with a muted thump and slouched over to them.

Now, face to face, Suna and Osamu met eyes.

Oh no, he's hot. 

He could tell that the taller man dyed his hair. His roots were starting to show a little brown. He was tall as well, easily touching the top of the door frame. His dark grey eyes had heavy eye bags resting under them. 

"My name's Miya Osamu, and I have dementia," he said with a flat voice.

Suna went home that day feeling drained. He flopped down on his bed and sighed deeply. Did he have to go back tomorrow? Couldn't he just stay in bed for the rest of his life, ignoring all life's problems until his ends? 

Strangely, he immediately shook the idea away. For whatever reason, he wanted to go back to the hospital and help these people. He wanted to keep Hinata alive, get Sakusa a little dirty, put Kenma on a normal sleeping schedule, get Bokuto to remain one person, make Asahi more fearless, help Daichi get mentally stable, calm Shirabu down, figure out why Tendou was in the hospital, get Oikawa to remember what he has forgotten, and help Osamu split his hallucinations away from reality. 

He wanted to help and he had no idea why. He wasn't a good person, he's done more bad than good in his life.

Maybe it because these people are worth saving. 

These people may actually be good people.

He took out the clipboard Suga gave him before he left. On it was a sheet with a long list of instructions for each patient. 

Suna got more comfortable in his bed and started studying. If he was going to do this then he was going to do it right.


	2. Hinata Shouyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suna spends time with one human tangerine. 
> 
> Featuring hospital breakouts and Sugamama punching people in the throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Haikyuu. I freaking love it so much. Have you seen the new episode? Just AJDJEIVISJDBSKX
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, Kageyama sure didn't.

His first patient of the day had Hanahaki Disease.

Suna has never met anyone who had the sickness, but it was rare for a reason. 

Nobody survived the disease and if they did, they'd be better off dead.

If Hinata got the surgery, he would no longer be able to love again. Maybe because the flower they would have to cut out was created out of love and if it was taken out, he'd have nothing left?

It was just a theory though. Doctors have no explanation for why or how Hanahaki Disease even exists.

Not to mention the odds of surviving the surgery was significantly low. Doctors literally had to cut vines and roots out of your throat, that alone was a risky procedure.

Another interesting fact about Hanahaki Disease is that the flowers you gag up represents the person you love.

The radiant violets Hinata coughed out were almost as blue as Kageyama's eyes. 

Suna helped the smaller man pull out petals from his throat for the nth time that day. Blood coated his hands and clothes and he was stressed the fuck out. 

When Hinata wasn't choking on a garden, he was probably the most talkative person Suna has ever met. 

"I play for the Black Jackals with my friend Sakusa! We're both here together, have you met him yet!? He's so mean and his face is always so scary," Hinata impersonated a deep scowl that looked wrong on his bright face. "Oh, but when he plays it's always like 'bwaaaaaah!' or 'gyahhhhhh!'" 

Another thing he learned about Hinata was that he loved talking with sound effects that Suna had a hard time identifying.

"So you're a volleyball player? You're not very tall," Suna observed as he read over Hinata's heart monitor.

"I don't need height to be an awesome player! When I jump I go way over everyone's heads anyway! They all look UP at ME!" Hinata laughed astonishingly.

Another coughing fit.

"And then I had to fall in love with the dumbest person alive," he continued on.

Uh oh. 

Suga wrote something on the list about this.

'Don't bring up Kageyama Tobio. Hinata gets depressed and his symptoms worsen.' 

"Did you and Sakusa both come here together?" He quickly changed the discussion.

"Oh! Yeah we did! One second we were playing in a match and the next, I was throwing up plants and blood and Sakusa was screeching about germs and was having a panic attack. It was actually the scariest thing ever. Pretty sure it's trending online," Hinata shrugged.

He could tell that Hinata was still hung up about Kageyama. There was no way Suna could stop him from thinking about the man who he loved so much it was killing him.

"How did you meet Kageyama?" He quietly asked.

Hinata looked up at him excitedly and launched into a story about them meeting in middle school.

"It was my first match and they completely crushed us! From then on, I called Kageyama my rival! Then we went to the same highschool and joined the volleyball team together. We hated each other in the beginning. Always fighting and glaring, but we got closer. Suddenly he was my best friend and pillar of support on the court. I might have liked him back then, but I didn't know it was love. Maybe that's why the Hanahaki kicked in now, I'm older and have matured, I know what love is now," Hinata's face melted into one of pure devotion and adoration.

"Even if it kills me, even if I live the rest of my days in pain, I'll never regret loving him. That was probably the best decision I have ever made," he smiled, lost in thought.

"Why don't you get the surgery? You could stand by his side longer. He could eventually fall in love with you," Suna pointed out.

"But I wouldn't love him back. I wouldn't love anything at all! Not him, not volleyball, not my team, or even my family! I am nothing if not full of love, that's what makes me Hinata Shouyo! If I had to live the rest of my life numb, I'd rather have died now," Hinata looked at him with such intensity. It honestly scared him.

"I wouldn't neither. Live as long as you can filled with love. I'll help you as much as I can, but it all depends on you and Kageyama," he patted the smaller boy on the head understandingly.

Hinata's body dropped in relief, probably glad to have someone understand him. 

Suna glanced down at his watch and decided it was time for breakfast.

"I refuse to eat anymore hospital food! It's always so cold and gross!" Hinata argued as he dragged him out of the room. 

"Who said anything about hospital food? It's not like we're doing very much to help you so why stay here? I know a very good restaurant down the street that I haven't tried yet," Suna hummed.

Hinata's eyes widened in disbelief before whooping happily.

Suna managed to shut him up long enough to get outside and into his car.

"I want a cheeseburger! And a milkshake! Oh, also some fries! Do they serve rice? How about tacos!?" Hinata went into a rant about food while Suna drove silently.

Finally, they pulled up to the restaurant and Hinata all but dove out the window.

"Freedom!" He screamed causing quite a few odd looks. 

"We have to go inside to order food, Hinata," Suna pointed out.

He groaned and followed after him. 

After ordering the entire menu, they sat down and ate. 

Every now and then, Hinata would wince as the food slid down his sore throat, but besides that, he was eating happily, moaning over a burger.

"It's been so long! I owe you so much, Suna! God, you're my new best friend! Do you know how good this tastes to me right now!?" Hinata stressed.

Suna gestured to the burger he was also eating. Indicating that he did, in fact, know how the burger tastes. 

"Not literally! Like, emotionally!" Hinata corrected a second later.

All he could do was blink at the red headed boy in confusion.

Was eating a burger making Hinata emotional? Should he stop? 

Well, they didn't have flower petals all over their table so what's the harm?

"Ok, so this burger is my old life. Juicy and perfect! Then after I'm done eating, I'll have to go back to the hospital and eat their food. The burgers there are saggy and tasteless and that's me!" Hinata exclaimed.

"So you're a burger now?" His lips twitched, fighting to not smile.

"Yeah! If I'm a burger then you're the fries! Tall and salty!" Hinata bended over laughing.

"Actually, from what I heard, that's Shirabu. I'm as sweet as this milkshake," he joked, nodding to the treat.

Hinata wasn't laughing though. In fact, he was staring at him in shock.

"Shirabu here!? What? When? Why? Why wasn't I told!? I know Suga, Daichi, and Asahi are here, but Shirabu?" Hinata gasped.

"Yes, Shirabu Kenjirou. Apparently he just got in a few days ago. Maybe Suga didn't want to overwhelm you?" Suna guessed.

Hinata sunk into his chair and shoved a handful of fries into his mouth.

"It's crazy that so many of us ended up here," he trailed off absentmindedly.

"I'm taking it that you know Shirabu?" Suna pointed out the obvious.

"Oh yeah! His old highschool and ours were rivals! Along with Tendou, Kenma, Oikawa, Bokuto, and Osamu! Who knew that later in life we'd all meet up in a hospital!" Hinata threw his arms up exasperatedly.

"Not the best place to have a reunion," Suna agreed.

They fell into silence and ate the rest of the food before walking out of the restaurant.

"I don't want to go back yet..." Hinata looked up at him sadly.

Suna tapped his lip thoughtfully before coming up with an idea.

"How about we go find a volleyball court and play a little?" He suggested.

"Really!? Do you know how to play Suna!?" Hinata pounced on him.

Suna tipped, but righted himself. Managing to keep the both of them up.

"Yeah, I played a little in highschool as well," Suna shrugged, watching the light man jump off of him.

"Let's go! Let's go right now!" He cheered before stopping and looking up at him pleadingly.

"Can I borrow your phone for a few calls?" He asked.

Suna knew he shouldn't. He would already get in trouble for taking a patient out of the hospital, but to have a volleyball match as well? 

Suga would probably murder him.

Despite that, he couldn't seem to deny Hinata when he looked at him with that expression.  
He found himself handing his phone over to the cheering red head. 

____________________________________________

Not even an hour later, a gathering of 8 boys were standing in front of a volleyball net. 

"Hinata!" A short man with a blond highlight yelled.

"Nishinoya!" He screamed back.

Suna stood awkwardly to the side as everyone greeted each other happily.

"Oh right! Suna, this is Nishinoya, Atsumu, Kuroo, Semi, Akaashi, Ushijima, Iwaizumi, and... Kageyama," he finished lamely.

"Oi, Boke!? Why'd you introduce me last!?" Kageyama scowled.

"Maybe because yer dead last as a setter!" Atsumu snorted.

"I'm better than both of you at volleyball and you know it!" Kuroo interrupted.

"You don' even play volleyball anymore! What are ya' again? A sports director or whatever?" Atsumu argued.

"Or whatever," Kuroo kicked him in the shin.

"I have been ranked first as a player since highschool? Does that not mean that I am the best?" Ushijima cocked his head to the side confusedly.

"They all have someone at the hospital as well, I don't know some of them, but I've heard of them," Hinata whispered to him.

In the corner of his eye, he could see Kageyama eyeing him angrily.

Was this jealousy? No it couldn't be. If it was, Hinata wouldn't be dying right now.

Unless...does Kageyama know what love is?

Could it be possible that Kageyama's in love with Hinata and he doesn't know it?

Did Hanahaki Disease require both parties to know and understand their feelings? Not just in their heart, but in their minds as well?

Maybe he should write all this down and study it later.

If he had enough pieces to the puzzle he could save Hinata and help doctors understand the disease even more. 

The match started and Hinata was flying around the court.

Almost like a bird...or a ninja.

Or maybe both?

A ninja bird.

Suna kept to the sidelines for the most part, keeping watch over Hinata and Kageyama. 

He watched as they blushed at each brush of skin as they passed by and how they smiled at each other proudly when one of them scored. 

Is this not love in its most purest form?

What, do they need to kiss before they realize their feelings for each other? 

Actually...that's not a bad idea.

Yet, another thing he'd have to write down later. 

When did he become the shipper doctor of the bunch? Seriously, this isn't him at all. 

As soon as the match was over, Suna was herding a group of skyscrapers into his car.

"Kuroo move your foot!" Semi growled.

"Atsumu, your hand is on my ass," Iwaizumi deadpanned.

"It was an accident!" Atsumu grinned.

"Your hand is still on my ass." 

"It's still an accident."

Suna managed to get back to the hospital without anyone dying. 

As soon as they walked in, he was being punched in the throat.

"How could you take Hinata out!? I thought you would be the responsible one and watch over him like a proper doctors assistant! I gave you one job!" Suga screeched at him.

Suna choked on the ground, struggling to get a breath in.

"I wanted to go out, Suga! Look, we even met up with a few old friends!" Hinata nodded towards the scared looking group. 

"Wow, Suga got scarier," Iwaizumi blinked.

"That was one mean punch to the throat! Have you been taking classes, Suga?" Kuroo grinned lazily.

"Do you need to take classes to learn how to punch? I must study up on this later," Ushijima noted to himself. 

Suga blinked at them all in surprise before smiling angelically. Stepping over Suna who was still dying and greeting them cheerfully.

"Oh, how nice it is to see you all again! How have you been?" He asked.

Suna sat up and watched as Suga carried on with his life like he didn't just almost murder him.

Suga was probably the scariest person he has ever met. 

Hinata silently helped him up. 

He could see Hinata glancing at Kageyama every other moment longingly.

Knowing that Hinata needed to talk, he took his hand and dragged him away with the excuse that they 'needed to use the restroom.' 

He shut them into a stall and locked the door before turning back to the quivering man.

"That was Kageyama," Hinata whispered.

"I know," Suna sighed.

"Isn't he just the most beautiful and talented person you have ever seen?" He leaned against the wall heavily.

Suna nodded in agreement although he was just trying to appease him at this point.

"Kageyama doesn't know that I'm dying. I don't want to tell him. He doesn't deserve to be dragged into this. If I die I don't want him to think that it's his fault for not loving me," Hinata sighed tiredly.

This defeated, grim look didn't look right on Hinata face. None of the sad expressions he has been making recently did.

Hinata should be smiling and running on a court with sweat dripping down his face. He should be laughing in joy when he and his team won a match. He should be loving Kageyama on his own time and not squeezing it all in until he died.

He wanted to help Hinata.

"Are you sure that he doesn't love you?" Suna asked.

"If he did, I wouldn't be growing a flower in the throat right now," Hinata deadpanned.

"No. I mean, are you sure that he knows he doesn't love you? Sometimes, if you grow up with people, its hard to tell if you still love them as friends or as lovers. Sorry to tell you this, but Kageyama doesn't seem to be the sharpest rock in the box. Let alone with love.  
It's possible he does love you, but he's to dense to realize it," Suna explained.

Hinata stared at the floor as hope lit up his face.

He just prayed that hope wasn't being wasted and that Kageyama did love him. 

"Should I tell him?" Hinata looked at him seriously.

"Maybe if he knew that you were dying, it'll make him realize that he does have feelings for you and he can't lose you. I say, give it a shot. Nothing becomes more clear until you're about to lose someone you love," Suna patted his shoulder and then unlocked the door.

"Worst that can happen is you die," Suna joked darkly.

Despite that, Hinata giggled and followed him out of the restroom.

Suna watched Hinata walk up to Kageyama steeling himself for what was to come.

"I need to tell you something."

Tense silence followed as the rest of them turned to look at the pair.

Hesitantly, Kageyama nodded and followed Hinata up to his room.

There, with Hinata sitting on his bed and Kageyama standing awkwardly in front of him, everything was lied bare.

"Kageyama, I'm dying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smart people: Humans have 5 sences.
> 
> Me: I can hear things when I read.
> 
> Smart people: What? That's not possible.
> 
> Hinata: 'bwaaaaaah!' 'gyahhhhhh!' 
> 
> Kuroo: OYA OYA OYA?
> 
> Bokuto: HEY HEY HEY!
> 
> Kageyama: BOKE HINATA BOKE! 
> 
> Did you guys hear their voices as well? Maybe I'm going crazy, but I can definitely hear them. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More on the way!


	3. Sakusa Kiyoomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suna spends time with Sakusa and the twins. 
> 
> Featuring yet another hospital breakout and horrible pick up lines!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually try to post 3 chapters when I write a new story, just to get you used to my writing. I hope you enjoy. If you see any Grammer mistakes blame it on my insomnia! For real though, let me know if you do.  
> Enjoy!

As soon as he walked into his room, he was being sanitized from head to toe.

"Take off your shoes, you'll track in dirt. Once you're done get a couple squirts of hand sanitizer before you touch anything," Sakusa ordered him.

Suna did as told with amusement running through his veins. 

When he was germ less, he strolled over to the monitors and jotted down notes. 

"Hmm...by the way, your friend Atsumu is here to visit," Suna hummed distractedly.

"Wait, what? Where is he?" Sakusa scrunched his eyebrows together and pulled down his mask. 

Wow, underneath that atrocious mask, the man was pretty hot, huh?

"He said something about a vending machine so I assume he's getting some snacks," Suna tapped his clipboard with his pen thoughtfully.

At that moment, the door was flung open and the man in question strutted in like he owned the place. 

"Don't you dare track in germs you dirty mutt!" Sakusa screeched before sanitizing Atsumu as well. 

Atsumu simply smiled and let the taller man do his thing, he even held out his arms in offering. 

This is probably something he is used to, being on the same volleyball team with Sakusa and all. 

With the procedure done, Atsumu flopped down on Sakusa's bed and opened a bag of chips. 

"So, Isn't sneaking patients out of a hospital, like, illegal?" Atsumu rolled out of the way of Sakusa's slapping hands. 

Already, there were crumbs on the pristine sheets. 

"Yes, extremely. I would never do such a thing, such an irresponsible action is unfitting for a doctor such as myself," Suna grinned and held his finger to his lips. 

"That's so awesome," Atsumu snickered. 

Sakusa awkwardly sat down beside Atsumu and the blondy shuffled over until his head was on the taller mans lap. 

Sakusa sighed and ran his fingers through Atsumu's bleached hair. 

Strange, Atsumu looked almost exactly like Osamu. 

Suna cleared his throat and interrupted the...moment the two were having. 

"So...do you perhaps know Miya Osamu? You guys look very similar," Suna drawled lazily.

Atsumu groaned and threw an arm over his eyes.

"Yeah, God decided to Copy and paste another me into my Mama's stomach, having a twin isn't fun, let me tell you that," Atsumu blew out a breath and sat up.

Sakusa grabbed the chips Atsumu was eating and helped himself to the snack. 

"I heard that ya dingus. I wish God control alt deleted you from the planet, make my life a little easier," A voice sighed from the door.

Huh, he didn't even notice it open. 

Sakusa sanitized Osamu and let him into his room. Once again, Suna was taken back by the mans good looks. 

"What'd ya say! Yer just jealous that I came to Omi-Omi before you!" Atsumu shook his fist at his twin. 

"No, trust me. I don't want you anywhere near my room. Hearing your voice keeps me up at night," Osamu shuddered.

Suna was pretty sure that was the dementia, but go off Osamu. 

"So, what would ya say if I suggested a hospital breakout? Not that I'm applying that we would, of course. That'd be totally uncool," Atsumu grinned innocently.

"Yeah, totally uncool. If you suggested that I would say 'why,' for scientific reasons, of course," Suna played along.

"I would then continue ta talk about a fireworks show that's supposed ta go down at the bridge tonight at 8 o'clock. Not tryin to say anything, of course," he and Suna shared grins.

"How very specific. I would say that we should do it, but we're law abiding citizens. I'm not agreeing, of-"

"If one of you say 'Of course' again, I'm throwing you out of my room," Sakusa interrupted.

"Stop tryin ta beat around the bush, Atsumu. Ya never were one for subtle hinting," Osamu sighed.

"Okay, so there's this fireworks show tonight and I want ta bring Omi-Omi! Please say you'll come with me," Atsumu begged the taller man. 

Sakusa considered for a moment as they stared into each other's eyes. Suna could definitely detect something between these two. 

Suna raised an eyebrow at Osamu. The grey haired man simply sighed in long-suffering.

"Okay, if we can get out, I'll go. I hate sitting around in a hospital anyways," Sakusa finally agreed. 

"Looks like we're gonna be third wheels tonight, Suna. Are you as excited as I am?" Osamu deadpanned. 

He was definitely not excited. Suna respected the mans sarcasm. 

"Of course," Suna grinned as Sakusa twitched. 

Was he scared of Suga after being karate chopped in the throat? Oh definitely. That man probably has his death all planned out after stealing his baby tangerine. 

Did he let that stop him as he snuck 2 more patients out of the hospital? The line before this one says it all. 

Suna was never known to be the smartest in the bunch. Laziest, sure. Sarcastic and mean, sure. Smart? Never heard of her. 

So, that's how he found himself cruising down the street with a car full of sick patients. 

Osamu sat with him up front and the other two snuggled against each other in the back. 

Suna followed Atsumu's directions until he pulled into a hiking trail. 

"We're going to hike?" Sakusa sneered in disgust. 

"Not exactly. Follow me," Atsumu smiled knowingly and walked into the woods. 

Suna and the others followed close behind. He could swear he saw Sakusa sanitize a tree and a patch of mud, but he wasn't going to call him out for it. 

Mans got priorities. 

They walked for a few more minutes until they broke out of the trees. Before them, the city bridge stretched out as far as the eye could see. A long, grassy hill led down to the river. Lights from the bridge and city reflected off of the surface creating a mesmerizing show. The moon and stars twinkled far above them, showering them in their light. 

It was breathtaking. 

Atsumu took off his jacket and spread it out on the grass. He patted it flat and then gestured for Sakusa to sit. 

The black haired man flopped down on the clothing and, almost immediately, Atsumu was seated in his lap. 

Suna and Osamu sat down a good distance away, wanting nothing to do with the lovers. 

"So they're dating?" Suna asked Osamu.

Osamu snorted and lied back with his arms as a pillow for his head, "Nah. They think they're 'friends with benefits' or some shit. Everyone can clearly see that they want to be more, but they're both so stupid."

Suna hummed and tapped his chin in thought.

Perhaps Atsumu could help him heal Sakusa. 

Suna sat with his knees to his chest and waited for the fireworks to start. His watch said it was 7:56 so it should start soon. 

"It's cool that you snuck us out like that. I thought all doctors had sticks up their asses or something. Nice ta see something different for once," Osamu commented. 

"Doctor assistant. I couldn't ever be a doctor. As you can see, I'm not cut out for it," he gestured around. 

He was pretty sure doctors don't sneak out with their patients to watch a fireworks show. 

Osamu chuckled in agreement and oh sweet Jesus was it a beautiful sound.

It was throaty and deep, the perfect pitch. He shivered every single time his name came out of that mouth. 

He wasn't sure why he was feeling like this. He's only ever seen Osamu once. 

A loud explosion interrupted his thoughts and he looked up to see the sky light up. 

Greens, blues, reds, yellows, and every other color erupted in the sky. Shapes or words sometimes appeared, but it was mostly normal fireworks. 

Suna glanced down at the figure beside him and watched as the colors lit up Osamu's pale skin like magic. His eyes were closed, Suna almost thought that he was asleep, but he knew that wasn't possible. 

The eye bags under his dark lashes was proof enough. 

Osamu's eyelids fluttered and Suna turned back to the fireworks. He could feel eyes on him and shivered.

For the rest of the show, those eyes didn't leave his body. They talked and joked together instead of watching the fireworks. Suna has never felt so comfortable with another person before. He found himself laying on his back as well, laughing at something dumb Osamu said.

They traded stories about their lives and told increasingly vulger pick up lines to one another. 

"Your legs are like Oreo cookies, I'm gonna split them and lick all the white stuff in between," Osamu winked. 

Suna wheezed in laughter although that one was pretty hot. 

"I don't watch sunset's, but I'd like to see you go down," Suna retorted.

"If one of us did, it'd be you going down!" Osamu argued through his roaring cackles. 

"How dare you assume such a thing. I'm obviously a top!" Suna elbowed him jokingly. 

"Oh, suuuuure. I'll believe that the day trolls walk the earth," he rolled his eyes.

"Well, you're here ain't you? So, trolls do walk the earth and I am a top," Suna grinned.

The two somehow found themselves on their sides facing each other. Osamu reached over and poked him on his forehead roughly. 

"Ya walked yerself into that one, bro," Atsumu said from above them. 

The two separated and look up, seeing Atsumu and Sakusa watching them in amusement.

"The shows over, we need to get back to the hospital before we get arrested for kidnapping," the blondy continued. 

Sure enough, the only thing in the sky now was leftover smoke and the smell of gun powder. 

Osamu stood up and offered his hand down to him. Suna grinned and let the taller man pull him up. 

They found their way back to his car and piled in. The drive back was filled with even more horrible pick up lines and the twins arguing. 

Somehow, Suna managed to get the two patients back into their rooms without being spotted...or punched. 

He waved Atsumu off as he hopped into a cab and went home. 

He turned around and had the jump scare of his life. Suga was in his face with a creepy smile and arms crossed. 

He could almost see the pissed off waves around him. 

"So...you snuck more patients out of the hospital, huh? Is this one of your families secret healing techniques, or something? I must say, as my assistant you're not doing a very good job," Suga growled. 

Suna was scared. God, he was terrified. But he couldn't show it. Not when he knows that he wasn't in the wrong.

"These patients are dying, suga. Staying in the hospital isn't getting them any better," Suna explained patiently.

"And you think taking them out is any better!? What in the world made you think of such a stupid-"

"Whatever they need to survive, it isn't here! Maybe going out, they'll find something that will save them! Not every sickness can be treated with drugs and tests!" Suna interrupted the rant.

"What if there isn't!? Being away from the hospital, away from the equipment that keeps them alive another day, that's going to be what kills them!" Suga roared angrily, gripping his shoulders tightly. 

"If there isn't, then there isn't. You know these people better than I do, Suga, you know they wouldn't want to waste away on a hospital bed. If there days are numbered, let the patients live them like it's their last. We're not healing them Suga, we're barely keeping them alive. As you said, it's up to fate and staying locked up isn't letting fate do its thing," Suna shrugged off Suga's hands and stepped back. 

Suga stared at him for a moment before sighing tiredly. He rubbed his bloodshot eyes and ran a hand threw his silver hair. Somehow, Suga still looked incredibly beautiful. 

"You're right. I hate it, but you're right. Just...don't take them out too much. We're not doing much, but it's better than nothing," he groaned. 

Suna nodded in agreement. 

The two stood in awkward silence before Suga waved him off.

"You should go home, it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow, Suna-san," he said. 

Suna agreed as exhaustion finally kicked in. It's been a long day. 

____________________________________________

He flopped face first into his soft bed. He spread out starfish style and groaned as he kicked off his shoes. 

He was about to close his eyes for the night when his phone dinged. 

Sighing, he slipped it out of his pocket and turned it on. He had a notification from one Miya Osamu. 

He forgot that he gave the gray haired man his contact information. 

You have one unread message.

Osamu: hey, you asleep? 

Suna was tempted to ignore it and go to bed, but something urged him to text back. Probably his growing affection for the man. 

Suna: No. 

Osamu: dude u cant use proper grammar when ur txting, its a rule

Suna: Shut up, I text as I please. Tell me what you want or I'm turning my phone off. 

Osamu: ok ok

Osamu: do ya like to draw? because I put the D in raw 😏

Suna spluttered and his face burned with a raging blush. What the fuck? Holy shit that was so hot!

Suna: How long did that one take you to think of? 

Osamu: shut yer mouth that one was good!

Suna: Are you a pirate captain? Because I have a lot of semen waiting for you. 

Osamu: oooooooh, I get it. semen, sea men...that one sucked so bad

Suna: What sucks is you explaining a joke you idiot. Take all of the fun out of it why don't you?

Osamu: dont mind if I do

Suna: I'm going to bed. Never text me again.

Osamu: BOOOOOOOO

Suna powered off his phone and threw it onto his desk. 

He fell asleep that night with the dumbest smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa: *let's Atsumu touch him*
> 
> Atsumu: So blessed. So moved. So grateful. Cant believe this is my life. Never going to take it for granted. Always going to give back. Thank you.


	4. Bokuto Koutarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suna sneaks Bokuto out of the hospital and loses him. Depressed Bokuto, Akaashi finds him through the power of love, he calms him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow! An update! Incredible! No really, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Sry if there are any Grammer mistakes, hit me up if you see any and I'll fix em.
> 
> "I found you."
> 
> "You found me." 
> 
> If you know, you know 😭✌️

As soon as he entered Bokuto's room, he was met with a body flung at him. 

He gasped as arms wrapped around his head and they fell, fortunately Bokuto's arms shielded Suna's skull before it cracked on the ground. 

"Suna! You're back! I was starting to think that you quit already! Wait, did you quit? Are you here to tell me how annoying I am and then kidnap me and murder me in a meadow?" Bokuto's golden eyes stared down at him distrustfully.

Suna blinked at how fast the mans greeting changed directions. 

"Ah...no. I still work here, Bokuto-san. I'm not here to tell you that you're annoying or kidnap you or kill you," Suna lightly struggled under Bokuto, hoping he'd get off soon. 

"Really! Okay! Good job on making it this far!" Bokuto grinned cheerfully, apparently having no intention of getting off him anytime soon. 

"Bokuto-san, you're squishing the poor man. Come on now, let him get up off the floor," a soothing, calm voice sighed from the bed. 

Bokuto squawked and jumped up, letting Suna breath for the first time since entering the room. 

"Akaashi! I almost killed the doctor! I'm such a horrible person, why am I even alive!?" Bokuto wailed as he flopped down on the bed face first.

"No, no. Bokuto-san is the most amazing person I know. You would never do anything to hurt anyone," Akaashi patted the taller man on his back. 

That seemed to cheer Bokuto up as he sat up and squeezed Akaashi to his chest. 

"AGAAASHI, YOU'RE SO NICE TO MEEE!" he cheerfully yelled. 

"Yes, Bokuto-san," Akaashi patted his wide shoulder soothingly, not seeming to mind his air being cut off. 

Suna observed the two closely. Akaashi seemed to be used to Bokuto's mood swings. He pulled the man out of his depressed state at an amazing speed. Perhaps he should talk with Akaashi later and take some notes. 

Suna didn't want to get off the ground, it was a whole lot more comfortable than standing. Unfortunately, he's an adult with responsibilities, so he sighed and got to his feet. 

"How are you feeling today, Bokuto-san?" He asked as he grabbed his clipboard.

"Hmm...well, I'm alright! I'm bored out of my mind, though! I wanna play volleyball and eat milk bread! I miss the Black Jackals!" Bokuto whined. 

Suna tilted his head and studied the grey haired man. Of course, he knew who Bokuto Koutarou was, he didn't live under a rock. 

Hinata Shouyo, Sakusa Kiyoomi and now Bokuto Koutarou. The Black Jackals must be having a rough year with most of their skilled players in hospitalization. Miya Atsumu is an outstanding player on his own and the rest of BJ weren't lacking in skills, but that wasn't enough to win against stronger teams. 

Teams like the Alders, Kageyama Tobio's present team. 

Suna wondered if there was something in their water for them all to suffer illnesses like this. He quickly banished that thought. 

Mental illness isn't something you're given, but something you're born with. It was out of anyone's control. 

As Suna took in Bokuto's sunken eyes and milky skin, he decided it was time to break some rules. 

"Why don't we go get some milk bread then? There's a great store not far from the hospital that sells them," he mummered, praying that Suga has accepted this and wouldn't take away his living privileges. 

Bokuto straightened up and stared at him with wide, child-like eyes. The golden orbs that looked so much like simmering honey shined with excitement and relief. 

Relief about what? Getting out of the hospital for a short time? Getting to eat a food he was denied after getting a room? Or was it something deeper? Hope that only those with mental illness could understand? 

Hope that he'll go out into the world and find something that will keep him alive. 

Suna wasn't stupid. He knew just how dangerous bipolar is. The constant switching between personalities and moods, never giving his mind time to calm down. How overwhelmed a person could get until they hurt themselves or people around them. 

In rare cases, when the brain has had to much, when a person's emotions get to complicated and their personality gets confused, it just shuts down everything. 

Shuts down emotions, personality, all control over a person's body. In the end, they're reduced to nothing but a numb, blinking hallowed Shell of a human. Unfeeling and empty, giving the brain time to breath and work itself out. 

In most cases, the brain never recovers. It gets numbed along with the body until the patient goes into a conscious coma. Awake and aware, but caved in and scooped out. Leaving nothing but a beating heart that thumps in an unfeeling blackness. Those cases almost always ended in death. 

A person like Bokuto shouldn't have to go through that. Suna doesn't know him personally, but from the interviews and matches he catches, Bokuto relies on his emotions far more than an average person. 

Suna has seen matches where Bokuto cries his heart out after defeat. Matches where he screams and tackles his friends after a hard fought for win. He has seen the way Bokuto's eyes sparkle at the smallest things, like simply getting milk bread. Even now, he catches the loving, tender glances he throws at the other man in the room. 

It didn't take a genius to figure out Bokuto's feelings for Akaashi. The man was practically filled to the brim with respect and adoration for the man. If that was taken away, if Bokuto suddenly couldn't feel love for Akaashi or volleyball...

...Bokuto would think he was better off dead then to be trapped in his own mind. 

"AGHKASHIIH! Let's go get milk bread!" Bokuto hooted happily, bouncing around the room and flapping his arms like a bird. 

Yes, this man's emotions shined through in every move he makes. 

Suna wasn't going to let him lose that. Not Bokuto, the most loudest, hyper man on the planet. 

Akaashi eyed them worriedly, "Are you sure that this is wise, Suna-san? Bokuto needs rest and I don't believe that having Bokuto in a crowded area would be good for his health." 

Suna was about to rely with the same thing he told Suga but Bokuto beat him to the punch. 

"AWKAASHII! I wanna go out and breath fresh air! I feel bad being in this room all day! I promise not to get out of hand, so please!" He pleaded with his bottom lip sticking out and gripping Akaashi's shoulders tightly. 

Akaashi stated deep into Bokuto's enchanting eyes and gulped. He glanced between Suna and Bokuto indecisively. Should Bokuto stay in the hospital and rest? Or should they go out to the dangerous, hectic street that could trigger Bokuto at every turn? 

He was sure that he had his answer. He didn't want anything to happen to Bokuto. He couldn't have his illness getting worse and taking him from Akaashi. Not more than it already has. 

Akaashi wasn't blind, he could see the changes in Bokuto. They've been at each other's sides for years, he knew everything about Bokuto. He knew him more than he knew himself. He could see the tired, dark bags under his beautiful eyes. He could see how much darker and stressed the gold in his orbs were. Stress lines that don't belong on his Bokuto's face began to crease around his eyebrows and mouth.

Akaashi was losing Bokuto, but more than that...Bokuto was losing himself. 

And they both knew it. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat and parted his lips to argue against Bokuto. To stay in his room with him where it's safe and calm. 

Before he could though, Suna's voice broke through the room like thunder. 

"I know you want to protect him, but this could do him some good. He spends every day in this room and nothing is changing. Going out, changing his surroundings, maybe he'll find something that isn't here. Something that will help him heal." 

Akaashi's lips seal together tightly. He heard what Suna meant underneath his pretty words. 

Something that will keep Bokuto alive. 

That reasoning as well as Bokuto's pleading expression broke down his last wall. Exhaustion, grim acception and resignation seeped into his bones and he sighed. 

"Okay, but we must get back before it gets dark. You need your rest, Bokuto-san," he negotiated. 

"Yes! I promise we'll come back soon! Let's go!" Bokuto cheered happily. 

Before the man could run out of the door, Suna held out an arm to stop him. 

"I need to check your monitors and take down notes still, Bokuto-san," he deadpanned. 

Bokuto groaned and turned around to cling to Akaashi. 

A couple minutes later, they were heading down the halls to the entrance. Bokuto had on Akaashi's coat, after a long argument of course, to ward the chilling air away from the sick man. In turn, Suna handed his own to Akaashi and made do with his hospital coat. 

Before they made it very far, another voice stopped them. 

"Hmm? Suna, are ya sneakin' more patients out?" 

Suna turned around and saw Osamu lazily walking towards them, hands in his pockets and an oversized hoodie on his muscular shoulders. 

Suna thought absentmindedly that his hoodie would absolutely drowned his smaller frame. 

"We're just getting some food and walking around a bit, care to join us?" He asked, smiling at the taller mans hooded, bored eyes and fox like grin. 

Silver orbs met his brown ones and he shivered. Osamu was just as beautiful as he remembered, even with the darker eye bags and tussled hair. 

Suna thought that the tussled look made the man look extremely hot actually. 

"I guess I can. It's not like I got anythin' better ta do," Osamu hummed, strolling to his side and pausing. 

"Let's go get milk bread!" Bokuto cheered, impatiently herding their small group along. 

They passed Suga before they made it out of the doors and Suna felt extremely guilty at the tired, long-suffering look he threw their way. 

Stinging cold nipped at their skin giving them goosebumps and making them huddle closer together for warmth. 

Bokuto's head was turning in every direction, taking in the lights and colors and people that swarmed passed them. 

It almost looked like Bokuto was seeing everything for the first time. 

Perhaps he was. Humans weren't very observant, having the weighted threat of death hanging over Bokuto's shoulders must have him seeing everything in a new light. Maybe his eyes were noticing things people pass by everyday without a single glance. 

It was like a dead man drinking everything in before he left for what's after death. 

It was a chilling thought. 

Suna noticed Osamu shiver hard and huddled closer to the man, hoping to share some of his heat. His body was like a furnace, not even cold winter nights bothered him much. The least he could do was share it with a friend. 

Suna froze at the thought as Osamu smiled down at him gratefully. 

Friends. 

When did Osamu become more then just another patient? Was it that night under bursting fireworks and shimmering stars, where they muttered increasingly bad pick-up lines to each other? When Suna glanced over sometimes and his eyes would lock with Osamu's? On the drive back to the hospital with Osamu and Atsumu picking on each other and being children? Or could it be the quick moments they passed each other in the hallways and their skin would brush against each other and warmth heated up his face? 

He wasn't sure. 

He's never really had a friend before, but as he looked up at Osamu he could tell that he was more to him then a patient. 

Every patient he has met so far have become more to him then was normal. 

He couldn't explain it if he tried, but he felt so comfortable around these people. Like he's known them before. Of course, he hasn't, not in this life. He would remember meeting people like Bokuto. 

The feeling was still there though and with every patient he met, it grew stronger. Bonds unlike anything he has ever felt before crept into every part of Suna's being. Despite barely knowing these people, they already meant so much to him. 

It was heartbreaking. 

He just met these people, and every single one of them had death clinging to their skin. Each had dark acceptance darkening their eyes, wether they knew it or not. 

As each day passed, the possibility of them not getting better, of taking their last breath and leaving everything they love behind, it became their reality. 

Suna didn't want that to happen. He would do everything in his power to save them. Find and give them a chance to keep living. 

He just hoped that the answer was a lot closer than he thought. 

The corner store welcomed them with warm heat and the delicious scent of recently cooked food. 

Bokuto immediately took off down a isle followed closely by Akaashi. Suna glanced over at Osamu and snorted as the other man practically slobbered at the sight of food. 

"Get whatever you want, I'll pay since I invited you out," he patted Osamu on the back and headed off to get a few treats for himself. 

They all met back up at the cash register, all loaded down with pastries and snacks. The clerk raised her eyebrows at all the food she rung up but wisely didn't comment on it.

In their defense, hospital food sucks. They were all grown men and needed unhealthy food to keep themselves sane. 

Osamu in particular had his own pile of goodies. Suna sighed and swiped his card to pay for it all. Akaashi tried to stop him but he already did it. 

It wasn't like he was struggling or anything. His family made more money than they knew what to do with. Instead of letting it sit in a bank, isn't it better to spend it on food? Unhealthy, store bought food, but food nonetheless. 

They sat down on the curb and watched cars zoom by and buildings light up in all colors. 

"Apparently there's a temple down the street. It's open for a week so that people can do their holiday prayers. Should we check it out?" Akaashi offered, holding his milk bread away from Bokuto's sneaky fingers. 

"That'll be cool, I haven't visited a temple in a while," mentioned Osamu, digging through Suna's pile of snacks. 

"How un-japanese of you. You should know that temples are law here. They're in literally every anime in existence," Suna retorted. 

Osamu lazily shrugged, stealing a spring roll from his stach. 

"I wanna visit the temple! I can prey for something cool like out team winning this year!" Bokuto flailed his arms excitedly. 

All in agreement, they quickly ate the rest of their food, in Suna's case he had to defend his hoard from Osamu's black hole of a mouth. 

That man can eat. 

It made him happy to see that neither Bokuto or Osamu were having trouble eating. Their bodies were still strong and muscular. Even if Osamu hasn't slept in a week. As long as they were eating, they were alive. 

That was all he could ask for. 

Their makeshift group headed up the long, historic staircase to the temple, frequently taking breaks so that the two sickly men could rest. Bokuto seemed to hate how weak he was.

Every break he would grow more and more restless. Growling and scowling as minutes pass. It must be hard to take, the heavy drag in every step. Bokuto was used to flying across a court, jumping for a ball feet above him. All those years or training and playing, all erased in weeks. 

Now Bokuto couldn't even lift his foot without feeling achingly tired. 

The only thing that kept him from lashing out and hitting a tree was Akaashi. He mummered soothing words into his ears and caressed him in places he knew would calm the man down.

After yet another stumble, Suna wrapped his arm around Osamu's waist to help him along. The strained, grateful smile he got in return broke his heart. 

As a former volleyball player as well as a restaurant owner, feeling weak and tired all day must seriously drag him down. 

They merged with a group of people and split up. Bokuto and Akaashi left to pay a visit to the shrine while Osamu and him went off to pray. 

Directly in the center of the temple, stood an old, ancient tree. Every year for centuries people would gather around the tree and pray. Once you were finished, you would tie a long, red ribbon to a branch. Already, red bows colored the tree like cherry blossoms. 

Suna clutched his ribbon and scanned his mind for anything he could pray for. By his side, Osamu closed his eyes and distractedly twirled the ribbon in his hands. Smiling secretly, Suna's eyes closed. 

He knew before he even stepped foot into this temple what he wanted to pray for. Who he wanted to pray for. 

He wanted to pray for Hinata Shouyo. Pray that Kageyama realizes his feelings for the small man before he lost him. Pray that Hinata wakes up this time next year beside the man he loved. 

He wanted to pray for Sakusa Kiyoomi. Pray that he and Atsumu realize their feelings for each other and stop hurting themselves with this 'friends with benefits' crap. Pray that Sakusa let's himself loose one day and gets a little dirty. 

He wanted to pray for Kozume Kenma. Pray that he and Kuroo confess one day. Pray that Kenma falls asleep one day at a normal time and wakes up without insomnia or narcolepsy. 

He wanted to pray for Bokuto Koutarou. Pray that he and Akaashi look at each other and finds the love that shines so obviously for each other in their eyes. Pray that Bokuto finds that one personality he loves and settles for it.

He prays that each and every patient he will come to meet finds what they need to live. 

And he prays for Miya Osamu. Pray that he may look at him one day and decide to stay with him for the rest of their lives. Pray that he tares himself out of the world his mind created and realize that reality is so much more than what a hallucination could build. Pray that he closes his eyes in bed at night and falls asleep. 

Deciding that he prayed enough, he stands on his tip toes and reaches for the nearest branch. Unfortunately, it was still a few centimeters out of reach. Scowling, he jumped up and huffed when he couldn't get the ribbon around the thick wood. 

Why wasn't there any lower branches!? Why make tying a ribbon so difficult, especially when there were tons of shorter people standing around him! 

As he was questioning ancient traditions and deitys, large callused hands wrapped around his waist and lifted him up. 

For a few seconds, he simply dangled there, swaying with the biting wind and limp. 

Who in their right minds would lift somebody up? 

Miya Osamu of course. 

"Hurry up 'n tie yer ribbon. Yer pretty heavy," Osamu grunted, shifting his weight. 

Suna knew he was lying. His arms were steady and his muscles strained against his hoodie, showcasing flexing, well built bulges. 

He could easily lift and carry Suna for who knows how long. In fact, he could probably hold him above his head for hours. 

In that moment, his dirty little mind shifted to a not-so innocent scenario. 

Hands, holding up all his weight and he wraps his legs around muscular shoulders. His head leaned against a wall, straining his core so that they were stable. Warm, soft lips leaving marks on his thighs. 

He snapped himself out of that scene before it could escalate further. Gulping, he quickly tied the ribbon around the branch and landed steadily back on his feet. 

Suna watched as Osamu reached up and tied his own easily. Now, Suna was not short. Not even close. But he didn't have the height Osamu did. He found himself pouting at how easily he did it while Suna had to be held up. 

"Don't pout, Suna. 's not yer fault that yer short," Osamu chuckled when he saw the expression. 

"Wha-! I'm not short! I'm almost 6 feet tall! No one should ever call me short!" Suna crowed angrily. 

"Ha. Ya should know that if yer not over 6 feet then yer short. Not my rules, I jus' listen ta what the girls tell me," he grinned that stupid fox grin again. 

On one hand, Osamu was so incredibly beautiful when he smiled. He wanted to see that expression for the rest of his meaningless existence. On the other, he kind of wanted to punch the taller man in the face. 

Just because he wasn't over 6 feet does not mean he's any less of a man. He didn't care if girls didn't flock to him over his height, he didn't want their attention in the first place. 

"You're a pain in the ass," he deadpanned.

"Ah, if yer feeling a pain in yer ass that ya probably didn't lube yourself up enough last night. Virgins and their desperate impatients to deflower themselves," Osamu clicked his tongue scoldingly. 

Suna blinked and tried to wrap his mind around what Osamu just said. 

"You're an idiot," he wrinkled his nose in disgust. 

"Ya wound me. Here I am givin' ya sound advice and ya go an insult me. I'm truly hurt," Osamu clutched at his chest dramatically. 

Before he could retort, a panicked shout of their names cut he off. 

Suna turned around and watched as Akaashi raced towards them with unmistakable fear in his beautiful features. 

And he was alone. 

"Akaashi? What's wrong?" Suna asked, holding the trembling mans shoulders to calm him down.

"I-it's Bokuto-san! I turned away from him for one second and he disappeared! He's alone in this crowd or he could have left thinking we abandoned him! What if he's overwhelmed and goes into shock!?" Akaashi gripped his hair frantically. 

This is not good. If Bokuto is triggered he could attack an innocent person in fear or hurt himself. On top of that, he already explained what could happen if to much was thrown at Bokuto's mind. 

He would need immediate medical attention and being surrounded by a panicking crowd would not help his overwhelmed brain. 

"Okay. Okay we need to split up. Find Bokuto-san at any cost. We'll meet up in 20 minutes in front of the tree, if none of us have found him then we'll search the street and city," Suna ordered before rushing into the crowd. 

Everywhere he looked, he couldn't see a familiar head of grey hair. Any time he thought he did, he would disturb an elderly person or someone with dyed hair. 

He searched dark corners and hallways, thinking that if Bokuto wanted to get away from all of the action, he would huddle somewhere calm. 

20 minutes, he waited at the tree empty-handed. 

Worry and dread fluttered in his stomach in strong waves that felt like a punch to his gut. 

The ugly, horrible feeling only increased when both Osamu and Akaashi appeared at his side alone. 

"He was probably searching for us and then decided to look around outside the temple," Akaashi raised, voice low with worry and lip bitten through. 

"He couldn't of made it very far. Ya only lost have about 25 minutes ago. Maybe he headed back ta the hospital," Osamu guessed, pulling at the dead skin on his palms. 

"I'll call Suga while we search the street. Let's go," Suna pulled out his phone while jogging to the entrance. 

Oh, he's going to hear it from Suga for this. He can expect a well aimed kick to his balls when they got back to the hospital. He probably isn't going to have children in the near future. 

As expected, the call was ugly. If words could describe how much Suga wanted to murder him then and there, he wouldn't need to murder Suna. He'd already be in his casket sleeping with the worms. 

"So, you're telling me that you took Bokuto out and lost him," Suga asked slowly, voice pleasant and calm. 

"...yes." 

"...I see. In that case, are you an idiot!? I knew this would happen, that's one of the reasons I didn't want you taking them out! How can you be so irresponsible!? You're lucky I don't have you fired for life, this is a serious violation of every medical code of conduct in existence! Don't take your patients out and sure as hell don't lose them! Has your uppity, oh so smart family taught you nothing!?" Suga screeched loud enough to shatter his eardrums. 

"I know. Trust me, I know how much I screwed up. Please, just tell me outright if he's there or not," Suna begged, not caring how desperate he sounded. 

He needed to find out if Bokuto was safe or not. 

"...No. No he's not here. You better find him Suna or so help me God. I'll keep an eye out for him here, but if he's not in his bed within an hour, I'm calling the police. If I have to do that, I will make sure you have your medical license suspended. As long as I live, you will never work in another hospital," with that parting threat, the phone line clicked off. 

A persistent beeping ringed in his ears, telling him that his call has ended. 

He turned in off and shoved in back into his pocket. Hurrying off to find his patient. 

He wasn't mad about what Suga said. He completely deserved it. If he couldn't take care of a single patient then he didn't deserve to care for hundreds. He was irresponsible and dumb, why did he think that this was a good idea? 

People went to the hospital because that's where they will be healed. If doctors couldn't save you, then what chances did you have in the world? How possible was it to find a way to survive that doctors haven't already tried? Doctors who spent their entire lives studying and dedicating everything to the study of medicine and illnesses. 

Suna was simply to reliant on fate and hope. He was right, he definitely wasn't doctor material. 

Bokuto didn't know where he was. 

Everything was dark and eventually just blended together into an endless mass of never-ending shapes. 

He lost Akaashi at the shrine when he spotted a keepsake that looked perfect for his best friend. When he turned back, Akaashi was gone and people seemed to be pressing closer against him. It was hard to breath and he felt like everyone's eyes were on him, judging and plotting evil things against him. 

After a while of searching, he figured that his friends got tired of waiting for him and left him behind. 

The street was even more crowded than the shrine. Car screeched past him at manic speeds causing his heart to speed up and palms to sweat. 

The only thing that kept him calm was the small keychain in his hand. A pitch black owl with sea blue eyes, it reminded him so much of Akaashi. He got the matching set, a white and grey owl with golden eyes, so that they could match. 

Looking at that small keychain now, he took a deep, calming breath and continued forward. 

He didn't know where his feet were taking him. He should have paid more attention because when he spotted the river, he knew he wandered pretty far. 

Still, as his eyes took in the breathtaking scene in front of him, he felt his body relax. 

Fireflies playfully floated above the still water, causing tiny orbs to reflect off the surface. Stars he wouldn't usually see through the thick city air shined brightly, stretched out and clustered as far as the eye could see. Freshly mowed grass twirled gracefully in the bitter wind, dancing effortlessly with the tiny insect in the sky. 

Under the guiding light of the full moon, Bokuto sat down silently. 

For once, the never-ending energy that pumped through his veins was nowhere in sight. If anyone passed by, they probably wouldn't even notice the lonesome, calm figure admiring the starry night. 

Of course, there was one person who would notice Bokuto from miles away. 

"Bokuto-san!" Akaashi gasped from behind the man. 

Bokuto turned around and was met with an even more beautiful sight. 

The light from the moon, stars and lightning bugs shined gently against Akaashi's pale skin. His normally tamed hair was hanging in strands in his eyes. His glasses were knocked aside and hanging low on his nose. 

He was absolutely breathtaking. 

"Akaashi," he whispered, just to hear the name. Just to tell himself that Akaashi was there. He didn't abandon him and he never would. 

Akaashi ran the last few steps between them and dripped to his knees at his side, hands waving frantically around Bokuto's pale face. 

"Oh, thank God! I'm so happy that I found you! I was so worried, please never do this to me again!" He begged. 

Bokuto never wanted Akaashi to ever beg for anything again. Anything he wanted should just be handed to him without him saying a word. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Bokuto apologized, placing his hand on Akaashi's nape and hugging him close. 

"I found you," he whispered, almost like he was reassuring himself. 

"You found me." 

Akaashi quickly called Suna and informed him of his find. Suna sighed in relief and asked them to meet up with him at the store they went to earlier. 

The two walked down the sidewalk, sticking close and huddled against the cold. Every now and then, Akaashi's hand would brush against Bokuto's, either on accident or purposefully, not even he knew. 

"How did you find me?" Bokuto broke the comfortable silence between them. 

Akaashi tilted his head and hummed. Thinking back, he simply followed where his heart was pulling him. He was desperate and so incredibly scared, he wanted to listen more to his heart then his brain that was filled with dreadful thoughts. 

"I don't know. I just looked where I thought I would find you. I'm glad that I was right," he finally settled for. 

How could he tell Bokuto that his heart led him to him? That they were connected spiritually and could tell where each other was half way across the city? 

No, that would give away just how much of his heart was Bokuto's. He couldn't make him uncomfortable, not now, not ever. 

Bokuto's hummed in response and stuck his hands in his pockets. 

A few more minutes passed and they spotted Suna and Osamu in front of the corner store. 

Suna must have called Osamu after he and Akaashi hung up. 

"I'm happy to see you, Bokuto-san. We need to get back to the hospital though. Suga probably wants to kill me so it was nice knowing you," Suna groaned tiredly. 

"What did he say 'bout losing Bokuto?" Osamu asked. 

"Hmm, nothing much. Just how much of an idiot I am, how he should fire me and never let me work in a hospital again and how dangerously irresponsible I am," Suna deadpanned. 

Bokuto gulped next to Akaashi, guilt making his throat tighten up uncomfortably. 

Akaashi noticed immediately and placed a soothing hand on Bokuto's arm. 

"I-I'm sorry," Bokuto hung his head low shamefully. 

Suna blinked in shock before waving his hands frantically. 

"No, no, no! It's fine, Bokuto-san! I deserved that, it's not very doctor-like to take a patient out and then lose him. I should be saying sorry to you for putting you in this situation," Suna exclaimed. 

"Maybe doctors should change then. We ain't gettin' any better in a hospital bed, givin' us a chance ta leave and escape our situation means a lot ta us," Osamu argued. 

Bokuto nodded in agreement. 

"I'll talk with Suga and tell him that you did nothing wrong. You shouldn't get punished for my actions," he said. 

Suna wanted to argue, but the expressions on the two patients faces stopped him. 

Instead he smiled weakly in appreciation. 

As soon as they walked through the sliding doors, Suga was on them. Fretting over Bokuto and checking him for injuries. When he found none, he slowly turned his head to look at him.

It was actually terrifying. Imagine in a scary movie, a demon turns it's head all the way around to stare at you. After that, it gets on all fours, body twisted in a way that should be impossible, and crawls at you. 

Yeah, that was what he was feeling at the moment. 

"Suna," Suga started slowly, anger turning his beautiful hazel eyes dark. 

Before he could say anything else, Bokuto was standing in-between them. 

"Please don't take it out on Suna, Suga. I'm the one who went off on my own and lost them. I made it even worse by leaving the temple and wandering the streets. Suna did everything in his power to find me and without him, I would still be lost," he explained. 

"Without him, you wouldn't have even been out there in the first place!" Suga argued.

"And that's exactly why you can't fire him. After going out, I feel much calmer than I have in a while. Maybe Suna's on to something," Bokuto stared deep into Suga's eyes, uncharacteristically serious. 

Osamu nodded at their side, silently backing Suna up. 

Suga glanced between the men before groaning and running his fingers through his silver hair stressfully. 

"Fine! But if anything like this happens again you're done! I won't give you another chance," he warned, glaring at Suna tiredly. 

He nodded silently and finally relaxed as Suga stomped away from them. 

"He hates me," Suna noted. 

"No, he just cares about us, that's all," Osamu soothed, but he could hear the mirth swimming beneath the words. 

"I need to go home now. I will visit you again tomorrow, Bokuto-san," Akaashi yawned, stretching his slim body and hearing healthy pops. 

"Oh, right! I'll walk you out!" Bokuto gasped before heading to the doors. 

"Come on, Osamu. I'll tuck you into bed," Suna pulled the taller man away.

"Oh? And will ya read me a bed time story? Give me a goodnight kiss?" He chuckled. 

"Oh yeah, I'll give you a goodnight kiss for sure. With my fist," Suna snarked back. 

"Kinky." 

Outside, Akaashi quickly hailed a taxi, exhaustion making his every move sluggish. 

Before he could climb in though, Bokuto grabbed his hand. 

Akaashi's eyes widened at the feeling of something placed into his palm and closed, not letting him see what he was holding. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Akaashi. Goodnight," with that, Bokuto strolled back into the hospital. 

Akaashi stood still for a moment before the impatient taxi driver snapped at him to get in. Seated in the warm vehicle, Akaashi opened his hand and glanced down. 

There, resting lightly in his hold, was a black owl keychain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: writes jokes at the end of increasingly sad chapters
> 
> Also me: Cries in 27 countries as I am writing this
> 
> I don't like my babies in pain but it will only get worse before it gets better. See you next chapter


	5. Azumane Asahi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suna meets Asahi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIDE 
> 
> It's been a minute! I'm sorry!!!!! Take this as my apology!
> 
> *Throws the next chapter at you then jumps behind a bush to watch your reaction*

Suna's black boots crunched on sheets of white snow and his breath fogged up with each exhale. He stood outside the hospital and looked up at the white sky that took the city by surprise. Snowflakes landed on his red nose and melted away before he could wipe it off.

The first snow of winter has started. 

Suna rubbed his gloves together for warmth and stepped through the automatic doors to the hospitals waiting room. Immediately, warm heat soaked threw his clothing and warmed him to the bones. A comfortable sigh escaped his slightly chapped lips and he took off the thick parka he threw on. 

He nodded to the receptionists behind their desks while passing by, feeling some patients eyes land on him in boredom. 

Footsteps and shoes squeezing on clean floors were the only sounds as Suna paused outside his next patients room. 

Azumane Asahi. In for social anxiety disorder and fear. Any wrong or unexpected move could send him into a panic attack. This would definitely be his most difficult patient yet. 

He sighed and gently knocked on the door separating him from the fearful man that shies away from the world. 

Hesitant footsteps were heard from the other side and Suna backed up a few steps so he wouldn't be in Asahi's face when the door opened. He didn't want to give his patient a heart attack as soon as he met the man. 

The door opened a crack and scared brown eyes stared down at him. Even hunched over and cowered into himself, the man still towered over him. If he didn't know any better, he would say the man was the scary looking one here. 

"Asahi-san. My name is Suna and I'll be working in Suga's place for a while. We met a few days ago but it would probably make you feel more comfortable hearing it from me," he said quietly. 

Asahi gulped and opened the door enough for Suna to step through. As soon as he was in the room, the door closed and Asahi was cowering in the furthest corner from him. That just wouldn't do. If he wanted to get Asahi help he needed to be able to trust him. 

Suna sat his bag down on the table and zipped it open with cautious movements. After digging around a bit, he brought out two warm thermoses. Suna didn't know how to approach the man so he stopped a few feet away from Asahi and sat down so they were eye level. 

"It's pretty cold outside right now. I figured the best way to deal with a cold day is a cup of hot chocolate, right?" He spoke as quiet as a sigh and sat a thermos in front of Asahi. 

The giants gaze flicked between him and the cup for a few moments before huge hands wrapped around the warm beverage. 

"...Thank you," Asahi whispered, taking a small sip of the chocolate delight. 

Suna chuckled and slid over a candy cane and dunked his own in his drink. 

"It's no problem, Asahi-san. I heard chocolate does wonders on nerves so I'll bring some every time I visit," he promised, happy with the small smile he got in return. 

Just sitting there on a cold floor drinking hot chocolate with a man twice his size huddled in the corner was oddly relaxing. The silence between them wasn't awkward in the least and as minutes passed, Asahi slowly relaxed enough to stretch his long legs out. 

Suna finally got his clipboard and started asking Asahi questions about his health. 

"How are you feeling today, Asahi-san?" 

"Um...Okay I guess. I talked to Daichi-san a little and Noya-san promised to visit today. I feel a little overwhelmed but I love talking to my friends..." Asahi trailed off and took a drink. 

"I see. I'm happy that you're talking to people. Cutting people from your life because your scared is incredibly human, but it hurts the people who care about you. I'm sure they know that you're making the effort to see them," Suna soothed, stirring his remaining drink with the candy cane. 

"Yeah...I never want to hurt them because of my own weaknesses. I know I'm a big scardy cat and everything frightens me, but I still want to be around them," he softly exhaled as steam from the cup framed around his face.

"On the contrary, Asahi-san, I think it takes a whole lot of courage to admit that your scared. It's in our nature to be resilient and stubborn, not many of us are brave enough to just stop. You're stronger than you think you are," Suna smiled, knowing personally how hard it is to admit. 

"Thank you, Suna-san. That means a lot," Asahi bowed his head a bit to show his appreciation. 

"Hmm...what do you usually do when everything becomes too scary? I don't want you to be anxious around me," he asked as he got up to dump the cups back in his bag. 

"Um...usually I read a book or Noya brings a board game for us to play. If I get too far into my head I go to the gym to walk around a bit," Asahi rubbed his head sheepishly as he answered. 

Suna zipped up his bag and rocked on his feet, deciding if what he was about to offer was a good idea. 

"Behind the hospital there is a really nice garden. We could visit it before winter takes what's hers?" He glanced over at the man cautiously. 

Asahi gulped and got to his feet, an indecisive look on his face. 

"Not that we have to or anything. We can just sit in here and play a card game or something..." Suna rushed to assure the man that there wasn't any pressure. 

"No...I want to see the garden. I just don't have a coat..." Asahi blushed awkwardly. 

"Oh. Here why don't you wear my Parka? I have a coat anyways," he dug through his bag for the thick blanket-like jacket that was slightly too big for his slim frame. 

"I-I don't want you to be cold Suna-san! The snow isn't letting up either..." Asahi waved his hands frantically. 

"Don't worry about that, I have a pretty insane body temperature. A little snow won't bother me," Suna answered and held the clothes out. 

Asahi rocked back on his heels before walking towards him and taking the parka from his outstretched hands. 

Suna zipped up his light coat and wrapped his soft scarf around Asahi's neck before they left the room and strided down the hall. Before they could get very far though, a body jumped in front of them and made Asahi jump a foot into the air. 

"Oh no you don't. I let you take the other patients out, but Asahi is the limit! I won't let you take him into the city, Suna!" Suga hissed angrily. 

Suna was absolutely positive that Suga hated him. 

"I'm not taking him to the city, Suga-san. I thought it would be a peaceful idea to bring him to the garden before winter gets too harsh," he reasoned. 

Suga paused before he could launch into a rant and seems to think about it. 

"I guess that's a good idea. I'm sorry Asahi-san, I appeared to startle you," he apologized with a deep bow. 

"I-It's fine Suga-san, I'm sorry for worrying you," Asahi bowed back. 

Suga sighed and stepped aside to let them pass before they were stopped once again. 

"ASAHI-SAN!!" Someone screeched down the hall. 

Suna expected Asahi to jump again, but instead, he seemed to relax as he turned around to catch the excited ball of lightning jumping at him. 

"Noya-san," he greeted with the softest smile he has ever seen. 

"Where are you going? I want to go to!" Nishinoya pouted while hanging feet above his height in a puffy coat that swallowed his small frame completely. 

He looked absolutely adorable if Suna was into the boys that radiate bottom energy. 

"We're just going to the garden outside. If you want to join us then I don't mind," Asahi sat Noya down on the ground as he answered. 

As soon as he was back on his feet, the smaller man clung to Asahi's side like a tiny koala bear. 

"Let's go!" 

This time when they started down the halls, they had the joined company of Suga and Noya who greeted each other like old friends. Suna wouldn't even be surprised if he learned that Noya was also a highschool friend of everyone's. All his patients had ties with each other one way or another. 

The garden was covered in snow as expected. Small flowers stuck up from the white sheets, colorful and bright before the harsh winter cold snuffed out their lives.

Suna found the entire thing extremely ironic. 

Asahi crouched over the frail plants and gently brushed the flakes off the petals. Such huge hands, holding a flower as if the smallest wind could tare the small thing apart. Suna has never met such a gentle man, who knew behind the scariest face he has ever seen, there would be an angel? 

As he took in the beautiful plants and the friendly giant, a quote came to his mind and sunk into the pits of his stomach. 

"Why do people have to die? 

When you're in a garden, which flowers do you pick?

The most beautiful." 

That small quote rocked his world and made his eyes sting. 

That would have to imply for every person he has met in this hospital. None of them deserved what they had, but their souls shined the most brightest. Who wouldn't want these people? 

Suna didn't want to think about someone like Asahi leaving the world behind, but reality isn't friendly to those that think with their heart. 

Social anxiety disorder isn't as harmless as it sounds. Passing a single person could send someone with the disorder into a panic attack. In some cases, when the panic attack hits too hard, the victim will suffer a heart attack. Fatality is common. Sometimes the person can be so overwhelmed that their minds completely shut down. Some even forget how to do the simplest tasks, like breathing. 

The mind is an extremely fragile part of the body. It's delicate and reasonable for every single movement and breath your body takes. with that much responsibility, the smallest change can overwhelm the brain and harm the body. 

Having a disorder that can harm the brain is a disorder ready to kill. 

Noya stood a few feet away from the man with a grin bright enough to replace the sun. The smaller man seemed to radiate warmth that had the flowers around him soaking up the heat before the snow buried them. 

Asahi, wether he knew it or not, leaned into that heat like the flower he so delicately held in his palm. He seemed more relaxed around Noya. More open and happy and strong. He looked like his mind was ready to face the world, to stand strong like the body it resided in. 

The cold creeped up his arms and sent chills down his body. Snowflakes clung to the black cloth of his jacket and fluttered in his hair. Some melted on his eyelashes and made his eyes wet. Despite the feeling of being drowned, it was peaceful. 

Suga noticed his light trembling and stepped closer, their shared warmth heating up their body's in minutes. 

So maybe the man didn't completely hate him. 

They only went back in when the temperature dropped significantly low. Suna's skin was red and shivers rocked his frame in tremors. Asahi seemed happy and calm so that's all that matters. Even if he did have to grab a face mask after a long sneezing fit. 

He was walking down the hall after dropping Asahi and Noya off at his room, promising to be back to check on him later, when figures leaning against a wall came into view. 

"Pft- Look 'Samu! He looks like Omi-Omi!" Atsumu's grinning face appeared when the two stepped in front of him. 

"He does 'Tsumu. What's with the mask Doctor Suna? Tryin' not ta catch my sickness?" Osamu questioned with a snicker. 

The sneeze was all they needed for an answer. 

"Aww...that sounded like a kitten sneezing! 'Samu can we keep em?" Atsumu cooed. 

"I don't know 'Tsumu. Is he potty trained? I don't want em peein' on the couch," he grinned down at Suna. 

"Screw you both. What is this? Twin bullying? I didn't sign up for this," Suna sighed and sniffed miserable. 

He's hoping he isn't coming down with a cold. His family is hell when it comes down to sicknesses. He'll be made into a test project for all the medicine they're trying to make. 

"Ouch. Why so prickly? Are ya a sea urchin?" Atsumu cackled like he said the funniest thing ever. 

"Yer so lame. I don't know you anymore," Osamu groaned. 

Suna began walking again and the twins fell into step with him. 

"Hey. Why don't you take off that mask? Because I like my sicknesses like I like my men. Easy to spread," Osamu winked. 

Suna snorted while Atsumu choked on his laughter. 

"I'll never get used to yer weird relationship. I should try that line on Omi-Omi!" He cackled. 

"You'll die," Suna deadpanned. 

"Brutally. Nobody will ever find your body after Sakusa's done with you," Osamu agreed. 

"Huh? Nah that'll be easy ta find! I'll be under Omi-Omi of course," he waved them off with a vulgar smile. 

"Disgusting. Keep yer sex life to yerself," Osamu gagged. 

"I really hope you two aren't having sex in a hospital room. That's actually incredibly weird," Suna gaped. 

"Speak for yourself," Ennoshita coughed as he passed with a blushing Tanaka by his side. 

"I hate it here," he sighed while the twins laughed themselves breathless. 

Suna glanced over at Osamu and took in his appearance. His eye bags were deeper than before and he appears to have lost some weight. The bulging muscles that held him up just days before were losing mass. The thought made the lump in his throat grow and made swallowing difficult. 

Atsumu caught his eyes and lost the smile he had. Pain and fear filled those gold, brown eyes and made tears sting in his eyes. 

Not only was there a possibility of losing the love of his life, Atsumu could also lose his brother. 

Those eyes were begging him to do something, anything. To keep all that he had left on this planet alive. His eyes promised that he'd try. He wouldn't let Sakusa and Osamu leave them behind so easily. Not now, not ever. The two have already become people special to him. 

As fast as the moment started, it ended as they both turned back to Osamu with matching grins. 

"I don't know Atsumu, you think Osamu knows anything about hospital sex?" He snickered. 

"Bold of ya to assume he knows anything about sex at all. That boy's a virgin, no matter how much he tries to act like he isn't," Atsumu laughed back. 

"What's this? Is my own brother betraying me? Suna are you breaking up with me? Just tell me you hate me and don't love me anyone. Both of ya just break my heart, go ahead," Osamu sniffed dramatically. 

Suna and Atsumu held their stomachs as they laughed themselves until they were heaving. 

The three stepped out of the hospital with Suna's Parka over Osamu's shoulders. Suna made do with his jacket and Atsumu came decked out in winter gear. 

"I'm a professional volleyball player! It wouldn't be good if I got sick! And Omi-kun wouldn't let me in his room!" 

They ended up at the park down the street, him and Osmau swinging and Atsumu pushing his brother. 

They hung out there and watched kids launch soggy snowballs at each other. At one point, Atsumu got hit in the head and piled his arms with snow. He then went to war with a bunch of 9 year olds. 

Osamu laughed at his brother until Suna smashed a snowball into his face. He stared at Suna in shock for a minute before smiling evilly and started running at him. Suna didn't know what he was trying to do, but he knew that he should run. Snow kicked up as his boots squeaked and sunk in wetness. Osamu's hearty laughs seems to draw closer and suddenly he was being tackled from behind and rolling down a hill. 

Snow found its way into his clothes and socks and his hair was soaked and frozen to the side, still he laughed. 

They finally came to a stop with Osamu on top, pinning his smaller hands above his head and attacking his sides. Suna screeched as he was tickled, laughing so hard tears fell from his eyes and mixed with the snow under them. He tried wiggling away but Osamu had him pinned. 

He ended up huffing for breath as Osamu froze. His hands still on his hip under his jacket. When he finally caught his breath he opened his eyes and realized that Osamu's face was a lot closer then he thought. Bright grey eyes locked with his and he all but lost his breath for a second time. 

Everything around them seemed to screech to a stop, children's laughter quieted in an instant as they stared deep into each other's eyes. Now that he was this close, he could see small streaks on green in his grey eyes and small freckles littered across his face. His lips were a lot fuller then he first thought and his skin was even prettier than the snow they lied in. 

The two lied like that for who knows how long, both lost in each other's eyes. If the world burned around them, neither of them would even notice. Or maybe the heat between their gazes lit the world on fire, he wasn't sure. He couldn't find it in himself to care. 

Everything restarted again when a soaking ball of snow landed on his face. 

"Got ya back," Osamu whispered with a smile. 

Suna blinked in confusion before it clicked. 

This dumbass. 

Suna just laughed and shoved himself up, surprising Osamu and knocking him to the side. They wrestled in the snow until their hands were blistering red and their clothes were soaked to their skin. They were laying down beside each other when Osamu suddenly started frailing his arms and legs. 

"What are you doing?" He couldn't help but ask. 

"I'm makin' a snow angel! You should make one to," he answered, still frailing in the snow like a weirdo. 

And as Suna stared down at the man, he couldn't help but find him the most beautiful person he has ever seen. He looked more like an angel then whatever he was making in the snow anyways. Suna couldn't stop himself from leaning towards the man. 

Suna's wet, cold lips met Osamu's cheek. He blushed and pulled away, meeting Osamu's shocked gaze shyly. Already red cheeks exploded into warm crimson. The two glanced away from each other and Suna finally saw Atsumu. 

The man was standing at the top of the hill staring down at them with a grin. When he noticed Suna watching him, he charged down the hill and flopped down on top of them. 

"Ooooh~ look at you two love birds! I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he purred, shoving snow at the both of them. 

Osamu groaned and shoved his brother away from him, but a huge grin on his face showed what he was thinking. As the two wrestled in the snow, Suna watched at the side, pressing his fingers against his lips and blushing at how warm Osamu's cheek was. 

Back at the hospital, Asahi hit the floor in the bathroom gasping for air. Noya was pounding on the door was tears pouring from his eyes. He didn't mean to argue with Asahi, he didn't mean to hurt him! Asahi's body began twitching as his chest exploded in pain. Before his eyes closed, he heard Noya screaming his name. 

Snow fell and melted down the window, mother nature crying with the ball of lightning. The door slammed open and doctors flooded into the room, but Noya didn't care. 

He did this. He hurt the man he loved more than life itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....Oops? I tried to keep this chapter fluffy, I really did. It just snowed and I was like, FINALLY! I wanted a snow chapter and I was simping for Asahi and this just appeared. I'm sorry I hurt the baby but it gets worse before it gets better! 
> 
> Asahi: Hi, thanks for checking in I'm sTiLl a PieCe oF gaRbagE! 
> 
> Noya: *Crawls out of the pits of hell* Whom speaks crap about Asahi-san??? Square up

**Author's Note:**

> Atsumu trying to flirt: Hey BayBEE, ya like jazz?
> 
> Sakusa: *Makes a disgusted face in 5 languages*
> 
> Follow me on Twitter! I'm @IsHaikyuu for sneak peeks and memes!


End file.
